Heartless
by kitty of silver
Summary: When a cat half-demon awakens strange feelings in Sesshomaru, he falls in love. When she kiddnapped, will he be able to save her? Or will Naraku kill her first?


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO ONE BUT LUNA IN THIS STORY!!!! ALL BUT LUNA BELONG TO WHOEVER MADE INUYASHA!!! I DO NOT CLAIM THEM FOR MY OWN!!!

Just thought I'd let you know! Ha ha!

If you've read this before, you'll notice some changes. If not, don't worry about it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru looked back at Jaken and Rin. The little human girl was asleep, riding on AhUn. Jaken was worrying, as usual. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. In all his years of life, he'd never shown any emotion if he could help it. That didn't mean he had no emotion, he just never showed it. Rin stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm hungry." Jaken jumped and whirled on her. "You foolish child! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time to go off hunting for you! He's very busy!" Sesshomaru almost shook his head, but didn't.

Instead, he suddenly took off into the forest, leaving the others stunned. The trees flew past as the silver-haired demon sped through the forest. He kept alert for anything a human child could eat. _There._ The leathery scent of deer saturated the air. Turning in their direction, he drew his sword. A young buck bolted at the scent of a demon, but Sesshomaru was quicker. Deer blood splattered the trees as Sesshomaru cut the buck down. Once it was still, he picked it up and carried it back to Rin and Jaken.

As soon as he stepped through the trees and dropped the buck on the ground, Jaken started making a fire. Sesshomaru lept into a tree and settled in a branch. He wouldn't, couldn't, relax. The moon shone brightly down on them. The smell of roasting deer was tempting. Sesshomaru allowed himself a fleeting smile. His arm ached slightly, but he was used to the pain now. His eyes drifted shut as he meditated. It was as close to relaxed as he would ever be. His breathing deepened, and he sank into a half-aware state of calm. Rin giggled and Sesshomaru snapped to attention. No danger presented itself, so he sank into calm again. Suddenly, he tensed. A sweet, wild strawberry smell drifted from the East. _I know that scent._ Sesshomaru lept from the tree and said, "Get ready to leave. Jaken, put that fire out." Jaken's eyes widened, then he dumped dirt into the blaze. _What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru? I've never seen him so tense before._ The silver-haired demon's eyes blazed with something Jaken couldn't identify. Anger? Hate? Or, Jaken dared to wonder, fear?

Sesshomaru started walking West, the direction they had just come from. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are we going back?" Rin looked at him with wide eyes, saying what Jaken was wondering. He didn't answer, typical for him, but just walked faster. Then Jaken smelled it. The sweet scent that he'd come to know, even though it had been years since he'd smelled it this strong. "L-L-Lord Sesshomaru, i-i-is it..." He gave a quick nod and turned to the road before him. The scent grew stronger as the source ran to catch up with them. Jaken hurried along beside Sesshomaru, terrified. The green-skinned demon began glancing over his shoulder, expecting to see what he feared. If he had been paying attention, Jaken would have noticed the scent had gone ahead of them. He realized it too late. A shadowy figure dropped out of the trees and landed before them. She was beautiful. Pale skin, blonde hair pulled into a braid, blue eyes, looking for all the world like a moon spirit. The wild strawberry scent was overpoweringly sweet this close. Rin's small face lit up. She, Jaken, and Sesshomaru all cried at the same time, "Luna!"

The pale girl looked up at them and smiled brightly. "Rin, I thought I smelled you." The little human ran up to her and jumped into Luna's arms. "Luna! I thought I'd never see you again!" The girl smiled as she hugged Rin tightly. "I missed you so much, Rinny." Rin giggled at the silly nickname. Luna set her on her feet. Luna kept looking at her. "Rin, who are your... friends..." Her sentance faltered when she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Luna," he growled. She cocked her head to one side and said, "Sesshomaru." Rin looked at her, then him, then back to her. "Luna, you know him?" She nodded once. "Rin, get away from her." The little girl shook her head. "No!" Sesshomaru was mildly shocked. Rin had always done what he told her. Why was she refusing now? "Luna is my friend!" Friend? Confusion washed over the silver-haired demon. His expression remained impassive as he wrestled with his emotion. His golden eyes scanned the path as he decided that Rin's friendship with Luna wouldn't get in his way.

Drawing Tensaga, he slashed at her. She pushed Rin behind her and blocked him, her leather armbands stopping the sword. Sesshomaru growled softly as Luna giggled. "Oh, Sesshomaru, why won't you let it go?" He relented, then lunged at her again. She caught the blade seconds before it dug into her shoulder. The force of the attack, however, was enough to throw her back into Rin. The little human cried out as she fell down. "Jaken! Get Rin out of here!" The green-skinned demon tugged on Rin's sleeve, pulling her towords AhUn. No matter how much Rin struggled, Jaken kept pulling her away. "Luna!" The pale girl saw Rin, but was kept back by Sesshomaru's relentless attack. "I will kill you, half-breed!" Luna's pale blue eyes blazed at his insult, and clawed his face. He jumped back. AhUn had Rin and Jaken, and was running into the forest. Luna's face betrayed her anger. She tried to slip past Sesshomaru, but he slahed at her waist. The golden-eyed demon could feel his composure slipping as hot rage poured through him. Luna gave up blocking and attacked him, her claws ripping his clothes and skin. She succeded in forcing him to drop Tensaga and picked it up. She threw it with all her half-demon might and it landed in his shoulder. He was pinned to the tree and reached over to pull it out, but Luna pinned his other hand down.

Sesshomaru looked at her and saw something in her eyes that made him pause. Her blue eyes were wide as she realized how close they were. A strange feeling tugged at his heart. She saw it in his eyes as he struggled to figure it out. "It's called love." For the first time in several years, Sesshomaru felt suprise widen his golden eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, the Luna suddenly lept back, pulling Tensaga with her. It slid out of his shoulder silently. She dropped it as if burned her hand. Still staring at her, he rubbed his shoulder, feeling the blood stain his shirt. She looked at him, then looked away. "Luna... what did you say?" Her pink blush blossomed across her face. Luna looked up at him again and whispered, "I said, 'It's called... love.' " Sesshomaru felt it again, the gentle tugging at his heart. He almost missed the crystaline tears in her eyes as she turned away. Her shoulders remained rigid, tense, but somehow he knew she was about to break. "We've been fighting for so long, spent so much time hating each other. Now I know why. I hate you, because... because..." Luna's voice became choked as she fought back tears. "Because why?" She didn't turn around, so he almost missed it when she whispered, "Because I love you."

Without thinking, he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sesshomaru suprised himself as much as he surprised her. She froze, her tears still sliding down her face. Then, slowly, she turned in his arms. She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears. He looked back, and a warm feeling spread through him. Tightening his arms around her, he laid his head on hers. She hesitated, then her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Luna recoiled from his shoulder. She moved her hand to his shoulder. It was blood-soaked and he realized just how much it really hurt. He let go as she stared at his wound. She stared at him, wide eyed, as she realized that she had done that. He smiled slightly, but it hurt really bad. "Hold still," she said. He did, and she touched his shoulder. Luna muttered something and his shoulder healed itself. He had seen her do it before, but never for him. The pain vanished like the wound. There wasn't even a scar. _How does she do that?_ She looked up at him and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled back. He actually meant it. He was glad it was her that he loved.

"Well, well. Isn't this sweet?" The deep voice was dreadfully familiar. Luna whirled around just in time to block one of Kagura's feather darts. She and Naraku stood only a few feet away. Naraku laughed his deep, haunting laugh and said, "A full demon, and a half-breed. An unlikely pairing, but very sweet." Kagura threw another feather dart. This one split into three darts. One was aimed at Luna, the other two at Sesshomaru. They blocked it easily, too easily. The very second Luna lowered her arm, a long tentacle-like thing wrapped around her waist and jerked her forward. It lifted her off the ground and her blonde hair fell out of its braid. Sesshomaru was fighting off another tentacle thing. Tensaga had no effect on it, so he was ripping it apart with his bare hands. Luna struggled against it, but it just tightened around her waist, squeezing the life out of her. Her vision grew dim and fuzzy. She could barely make out the individual demons below her. Naraku was controling the tentacle things, Kagura was throwing dart after dart at Sesshomaru as he ripped apart tentacle after tentacle. The silver-haired demon looked up and saw her fighting for her life. As he looked at her, a tentacle knocked him off his feet and threw him into a tree.

The tree broke in half, but he was fine. He glared at Naraku and lunged at him. The raven-haired demon laughed and blocked him. At the last second, Sesshomaru ducked under the tentacle and slashed at Naraku. Kagura lept in front of him and fell, headless, to the ground. Naraku looked down at the decapitated woman and sighed. "Poor Kagura. You won't be missed." He laughed and threw Sesshomaru a good twenty feet away. As the golden-eyed demon tried to get up, Luna lost cociousness. Naraku glaced at her, then took her in his arms. Looking back at the other demon, he said, "Too bad you can't save your half-breed girlfriend!" He laughed and ran away, taking Luna with him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin refused to eat anything. She wouldn't talk to Jaken either. The green-skinned demon had tried everything to get her to eat, but she would just turn away. She just stared into the woods, waiting for Sesshomaru or Luna to come to them. She hoped it was both. Rin wanted them to be friends, wanted them to stop fighting. Why did they fight anyways? She turned to Jaken. "Master Jaken," she asked, "Why does Lord Sesshomaru and Luna fight?" The green-skinned demon blinked, then shrugged. "I do not know for certain, but I heard once that Luna had known Inuyasha's mother, the human Izayoi." Rin asked, "Why would he hate her for that?" Jaken thought for a moment. "I believe it was because she fought alongside Inutaisho, his and Inuyasha's father, to protect the woman." Rin nodded slowly, but she still didn't get it. Why would he hate her for protecting a human? Luna was, after all, half human herself.

"Of course," Jaken added, "It could have started before I met Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps it had to do with a rivalry between families." "Rivalry... between families?" Jaken nodded. "Yes, Rin. Such things have existed for a long time. If I have learned correctly, your friend Luna is a cat demon, well, half a cat demon. Whereas, Lord Sesshomaru is a full dog demon." "Oh, I get it. Cat and dog demon don't get along well." Rin giggled. Jaken nodded and said, "Well, now, it's only a theory. If you wish to know for certain, you will have to ask Lord Sesshomaru." The second Jaken said that, Sesshomaru stepped through the trees, his shoulder bloody.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, "What happened?" "Naraku attacked us and kidnapped Luna after I killed Kagura." "What happened to your shoulder?" Sesshomaru touched it, feeling the smooth skin beneath his shirt. "It's Kagura's blood," he lied. They believed him. "Are you going to go save Luna?" Rin tugged on his sleeve as she looked up at him, her brown eyes pleading. Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I'll go for her, but you stay with Jaken." He turned to the smaller demon. "Take Rin to the nearest village and stay there. I'll come for you when I can." Jaken blinked. _Lord Sesshomaru is going to rescue his enemy? Why?_ He knew better than to ask, so he turned around and got AhUn to his feet. _He probably wants to kill her himself._ Jaken wasn't sure, but he told himself that was the reason. Sesshomaru made sure they were going, then took off into the forest. His silver hair whipped around his face as he ran. _Don't worry Luna. I'm coming._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna opened her eyes slowly. She was sitting up, leaning against a cold stone wall. Her hands were chained to the wall, the metal too heavy to lift. She tried to, but she felt weak. She looked around. Luna was in a dungeon, the kind found beneath an old castle. _If I'm underground, there will be no way for Sesshomaru to track my scent._ Then it hit her. _If he come looking for me. He could have just been bluffing earlier._ Suddenly, she felt sick. _I said I loved him. Would he feel the same? Or was it just a way to get close to me, then kill me?_ As she tried to answer the questions, she almost missed the quiet sound of a door opening. Someone walked down the stone steps and stood before her. "Who are you?" The dark chuckle was all-too familiar. _Naraku._

The raven-haired demon towered above her. "Luna, you should have known it was me." His dark eyes glinted evilly as they raked her body. She shivered as he stared at her. Luna knew if he did something, she wouldn't be able to stop him. Naraku finished whatever he was doing and turned away. He walked toword the back of the dungeon and opened an almost invisible door. Luna could see some of the things inside it. It was a room filled with instuments of torture. Knives, arrows, swords, and clamps were just a few of the things she could see. Luna was thankful she hadn't eaten for a while, or she would've thrown up. No telling what he would do with all those things. Luna shuddered and hoped she would never have to find out.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru eventually picked up on the wild strawberry scent. He followed it, but the trail was faint. It wound in every direction and he realized Naraku must've jumped eveywhere to make the scent confuse whoever was following it. Sesshomaru lost the trail, then found it again. Naraku's stench was overpowering, but Luna's scent was there as well. After what seemed like forever, he came to the crumbling ruins of an old castle. Ivy and weeds had taken over it, but the scent was stronger here.

He followed it to a cellar door. In a few seconds, the silver-haired demon had pried open the doors. Naraku's stench wafted up like a fog of noxious gas. Sesshomaru started down the stone stairs into the darkness. He reached the bottom. His golden eyes scanned the room. There was nothing. He realized Naraku had brought her down here, then ran out again. Sesshomaru growled angrily. _Damn you, Naraku. I will find you, then I will kill you._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna watched Sesshomaru scan the room, but he couldn't see her. She couldn't catch his scent over Naraku's. She wanted to call out to him, but the cloth was tight over her lips. She had tried to work it loose, but Naraku had given her one of those, _Do it, and I'll kill you_, looks. Luna saw with dismay that Sesshomaru had fallen for Naraku's trick. The silver-haired demon turned and sprinted up the steps and into the night. Naraku climbed the steps and closed the doors. He barred the door so she couldn't escape. Not that she could get out of the chains, then slip past him. It was a hopeless situation, and they both knew it. Naraku turned to her and looked into her eyes. Luna turned her head, but his claws dug into her jaw as her forced her to look at him. His dark eyes gazed into her blue eyes. Gently, he pulled the cloth from her mouth. Before she could scream, his lips crushed hers.

She fought him, but his claws peirced the skin on her jaw. Luna kept her lips pressed tightly together, but his tounge pried them apart. She resisted the urge to pull away. He would only hurt her more. She waited until his tounge was in far enough, then she bit him hard enough to draw blood. He pulled back quickly. Naraku's hand shot out so fast that Luna missed it. Her head snapped to the side and hit the wall. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. His claws dug into her scalp as he held her head against the wall. She fought against him, but she was losing the battle fast. He turned her head so she was facing him. He put his lips to hers, not so hard this time, not so violently. She was surprised by his gentleness, and it was her surprise that allowed him to access her mouth. His tounge, still tasting of blood, slid in easily. He explored every inch of her mouth, loving its sweet taste. Her eyes closed slowly as she lost her will to fight.

Naraku's hand slid to the back of her neck and pressed harder. Luna didn't fight him. In fact, Naraku felt her relax. After forever and a day had passed, she began gasping for air. He smiled and procceded to kiss her face. He ran his lips over her jaw as a soft moan came from her lips. Naraku drew away. She looked at him, her eyes hazy. "We'll save some for later, my dear." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. Naraku turned and went to the other end of the dungeon. He sat down and leaned against the wall, watching Luna for the whole night. He pulled out his dagger and began playing with the sharp blade. _And to think, I didn't have to use this. Oh, well. Tommorrow is another day._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin sighed. "Master Jaken. How much longer until Lord Sesshomaru gets back?" "I don't know. Now stop pestering me wih such questions!" Rin rolled her eyes, a trick she learned from Luna, and sighed again. "Can I go play outside?" Jaken shrugged and said, "Why not?" Rin jumped up and ran through the door. Jaken watched her from a window as she joined a game of tag with some of the other children. He looked toword the horizon. _I have a bad feeling about this. Something is terribly wrong._

Rin came in when it grew dark and the other children had gone home. "I had so much fun! I want to play with them every day we're here!" Jaken glanced out the window. "Rin, you might not have the chance." "Huh? What do you mean Master Jaken?" The green-skinned demon pointed at a silver flash in the distance. They ran outside as Sesshomaru reached the village. "Lord Sesshomaru!" He stopped suddenly when he noticed them. "Rin, Jaken, have you seen Naraku came this way?" They were confused. Jaken answered, "No, we havn't. Why do you think he came this way?" Sesshomaru said, "Their scent leads through here." By their, he meant Luna and Naraku. "We haven't seen either of them. We just got here yesterday." The golden-eyed demon nodded once and took off again, following the scent. He had been feeling uneasy, like something was horribly wrong with Luna. _I have to find her fast, before Naraku does something terrible to her._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna woke up feeling like crap. She looked up to see Naraku was still there. Luna's strength was still faded, but she felt like she had a little more energy. Naraku noticed that she was awake. He stood up and walked over to her. He knelt beside her. "How are you feeling, moonflower?" _Naraku is asking me... how I feel? He called me... moonflower? What is he up to?_ Her question was answered when Naraku took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. This time, she had a plan. She pretended to give in. His tounge parted her lips easily and she touched her to his. He smiled and pushed deeper into her mouth. She waited, silently counting the seconds. _Three... two... one!_ She bit his tounge with all her might. His claws dug into her shoulder as he pulled away. Blood leaked from his mouth. Luna spat his blood on the floor. His fist smashed into her jaw with the force of a metal ball. If it wasn't for the wall, Luna's neck would have snapped. She spat out her own blood as she gasped for breath. He took her by the shoulder and dug his claws in. Her shoulder began to bleed as well. The crimson liquid dripped onto the floor, staining it dark red. The click of a key in a lock was unmistakable. He was unlocking the chains that held her down.

Naraku jerked her to her feet. Luna almost made a run for it, then remembered the door was barred. By the time she got it open, he would have caught her and probably broken her neck. He dragged her into another room. It had an old-fashioned bed pushed up against one wall and a heavy-looking dresser on the same wall as the door. Naraku pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. He moved the dresser so it was in front of the door. Luna realized what he intended to do as he pulled out a black dagger. She didn't even have time to scream before Naraku lept at her, his dagger glinting evilly in the dim light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru stopped. The scent trail ended here. In the middle of nowhere, there are no place to hide. Realizing he had been tricked, Sesshomaru kicked a rock, which sent it flying. A sudden icy chill settled over him, despite the warm air. The first thing that came to his mind was Luna. _Something happened. I need to find her. But where is she?_ He rememered the castle ruins. _Good a place to start as any._ He took off like the wind, heading for the ruins.

He reached the ruins just as the sun set. He found the cellar doors, but they were closed. Hadn't he left them open? He leaned down and tugged on the handle, but the doors didn't budge. He pulled harder, and the doors splintered open. _The doors were barred from the inside. Someone is down there._ He cautiously went down the steps. The coppery scent of blood saturated the air. It was freshly spilled. Someone was definatly down here.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luna didn't hear the doors get ripped open. She was to busy fighting off Naraku. He had managed to slip the dagger under her leather overshirt and sawed it open. The edge of her shirt was shredded, and cuts lined her arms. Her face was pretty much uncut, but she was bruised and still bleeding. The bed was stained with her blood. Her arms were pinned above her, and Naraku had tied them to the headboard. He chuckled darkly as Luna struggled. She eventually tired herself out. Naraku lowered himself to her, careful to keep her still without smothering her. She still fought weakly, but he silenced her with a few nicks on the arms. She whimpered softly as the cuts bled. Naraku crushed her lips with his and parted them with his tounge. She tried to bite his tounge, but he touched the dagger to her neck, reminding her that death was only a few inches away. He pressed harder and harder, until she started gasping for breath. He relented and began running his tounge up and down her neck.

She shivered as he slid the dagger down her side, cutting the fabric of her shirt. Naraku moved his lips back to hers and his tounge invaded her mouth. She tried to pull away, but he held her in place. Luna knew that death was welcome now, anything but this. Naraku pressed harder, his tounge touching hers, inviting it to play. She knew what to do. She bit him as hard as she could, harder than she ever had before. She felt her fangs tear his lips to shreds. He howled in pain and the dagger lodged into her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as a scream rose in her chest. She would not give him that satisfaction. Luna saw him prepare to slash her face apart, but the door crashed open. The dresser flew into the opposite wall. In place of the door, there was a very, _very_ pissed-off silver-haired demon.

Naraku was surprised for a second, but only a second. With a snarl, the raven-haired demon lept at Sesshomaru. The two met in a flurry of claws and fangs, but Sesshomaru had Tensaga. Luna saw the blade slide through Naraku like an arrow through air. Naraku whispered something to Sesshomaru, then he died. The golden-eyed demon tossed him to the floor, then made his way to her. Her breathing shallow, her hands tied, her strength gone, Luna was beyond vunerable. He could have killed her right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he knelt beside the bed and cut the ropes holding her arms down. Sesshomaru reached out and touched her face, careful of the bruises and cuts. Then he smiled at her and said, "I told you so." Luna remembered when had said that, and laughed weakly. "I guess you did." Sesshomaru leaned closer and kissed her forehead. His warm smile was the last thing she saw before her world went dark.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin was asleep when Jaken saw Sesshomaru enter the village. In his arms was... "Rin! Rin wake up!" The little human girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong, Master Jaken?" Sesshomaru stepped inside, carrying a blonde girl who looked for all the world like a moon spirit. He laid her on the bed and stepped back, his face composed. Rin knelt beside Luna, her eyes filled with tears. "Lord Sesshomaru, is she... is she..." For the first time in a long time, Sesshomaru smiled. "No, Rin. She's just tired." Rin sighed with relief and blinked away her tears. The little girl crawled onto the bed beside her friend and curled up. Soon, she had fallen asleep again. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Well, now. She is safe." He nodded to himself. "Uh... Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask you a question?" "You just did, Jaken." "Oh, right. May I ask you two questions?" "What is your other question?" "Well, why do the two of you fight so much?" Sesshomaru looked surprised. "Well, you might as well take a seat. It's a long story." They sat down near the door. From there, they could keep an eye on the girls without waking them.

"A long time ago, my father fell in love with a mortal woman, Izayoi. Well, Luna knew Izayoi. In fact, she was Izayoi's friend. I was set against the pairing, but I said nothing because of my father. Luna and I met. Somehow, she got me to talk about why I was against them. I told her that I believed my father had shamed demon kind. I realize that he truly loved the woman." Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. "Luna helped me to see that. She and I became somewhat friends. When Izayoi became pregnant, I barely noticed. When my half-brother was born, however, I became angry. My father died protecting that woman, and she didn't give him second thought after that. I told myself that I would kill her if I got the chance." The moon went behind some clouds, and the world went dark. Then, it came out again, and Sesshomaru continued. "The only reason I never did, was that Luna was always there to stop me." He sighed. Jaken was stunned. This was much more different than he'd thought.

"I eventually stopped hating Izayoi. I do hate my idiot half-brother, though. After Izayoi died, Luna dissapeared. I was so angry when she left. I thought she had abandoned me. I began to hate her. I hated her so much that when I saw her again, three years after she dissapeared, I didn't want to listen to reason. I just attacked her. I guess she figured I hated her too much and forgot about me." Jaken found himself crying silently from the feeling of the story. Sesshomaru was so different than anyone would have thought. No wonder he kept his past a secret. It was heart-breaking and tear-jerking. The green-skinned demon wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffed. Sesshomaru glanced at him, then looked away. "What I would like to know is how she met Rin." Jaken nodded. "I was wondering the same thing."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaken eventually fell asleep. Sesshomaru didn't mind. It gave him time to think. A light rain started up. The gentle tapping on the roof played like a melody. Moonlight illuminated the rain drops as they fell to the ground. A soft whispery sound told him that Rin must've woken up. So, he was a little startled when Luna slid her arms around his waist. She buried her face into his back. He stood there, not sure what to do. Her felt her shoulders shaking and realized she was crying. Turning to face her, he whispered, "Luna, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just kept crying. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and trying to calm her down. Her tears slid down her face as she tried to regain her composure. After a long moment, she stopped shaking and whispered, "Thank you." "For what, saving you?" She nodded. "Luna, what did that bastard do to you?" She shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder. Sesshomaru held her tighter and gently rocked her back and forth. "Sesshomaru, would you be angry if I said I was happy?" "Happy about what?" "Well, happy... because... well... because I'm with you." He smiled and said, "No, I'm happy that I'm with you, too."

He felt her smile. She looked up at him, her blue eyes clear and shining. He gently pulled her up and touched his lips to hers. She didn't pull away. Luna pressed harder. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he parted her lips with his tounge. She fought him for dominance, but they had a mutual agreement. He had her, she had him, so neither one complained. Luna's arms snaked around his neck, pulling herself closer.

They had no idea that Jaken was awake. He saw them and looked away in embarrassment. He forced himself to close his eyes and go back to sleep.

Luna pulled away gently and laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon. _Thank you, Moon, for sending me one of your spirits._ He rested his head on Luna's and closed his eyes. _I think I understand what my father went through when he fell in love with Izayoi. I have never felt so complete._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin woke up and saw Luna sitting beside her. "Good morning, Rinny." "Morning, Luna." The little girl sat up and yawned softly. She smelled something delicious. "What is that?" "It's eggs and rice. Want some?" Rin nodded. She loved eggs and rice. Rin jumped out of bed, then froze. Jaken and Sesshomaru were gone.

"Where'd they go?" "Hmm? Oh, they had to get something. I don't know." Luna returned to the food. She scooped some into a bowl and handed it to Rin. The little girl noticed there was only enough for the two of them. "Luna, what were you and Lord Sesshomaru talking about last night?" "Nothing in particular. A little bit of eveything, I guess." "Oh, it must have been a dream then." "What's that, Rinny?" "I had a dream last night. It was really sweet. It was about you and Lord Sesshomaru. You were kissing and talking like you were in love." Rin didn't notice Luna had blushed. Luna shook her head and brushed her blonde hair back over her shoulder. _It wasn't a dream, Rinny. It was much better than that._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jaken and Sesshomaru got back just as Luna was making dinner. "Well, it's about time the two of you got back." Luna pretended to be angry, but she was just playing. Apparantly, Jaken couldn't tell she was kidding. He ran around, straightening the bedcovers, sweeping the floor, trying to make up for being gone so long. Rin giggled, Luna tried to hide her grin, and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The two of them shared a glance and the world seemed to get a little brighter. Just a little.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review. Let me know if I did something wrong.

Somebody please tell me who made Inuyasha. Just so I know.

Thanks!

Kitty of silver


End file.
